


Temple of Death

by Ladyayla121



Series: Descendent of Mythal [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyayla121/pseuds/Ladyayla121
Summary: Nyxlyn needs Solas to help her get an artifact from a hidden deep in the Frostback Mountains. Solas doesn't want to help but the ruin has a foci he is looking for and only Nyxlyn can get it.





	1. Crossroads

They crossed paths again throughout the next few months. Solas, she knew was growing frustrated since some of the places turned up empty for him. He had only found one other of the seven foci he needed.

 

            It had been three months since that confrontation in the Crestwood caverns. She always allowed him to search any of the places they ran into each other first as a sign of her insistence that she wasn’t trying to stop him. He yelled at her anyway in frustration at not finding any of the orbs. Nyxlyn ignored him though and got what she came for and left him each time with a tender kiss on his lips in farewell. Despite Mythal’s warning to keep her distance she was determined to keep the Solas she loved at the forefront. Showing him that she loved him while challenging him at the same time was a secret thrill to her. It kept him guessing when it came to her plans.

 

            Today, Abelas would be taking her to him so she could talk to him. She had contacted Solas for a meeting at a location of his choice. Nyxlyn needed his help to get to her artifact. The ruin it was located in was filled with the undead and even with all her companions with her she needed him to protect her. She was now four months into her pregnancy and even though she was still powerful, she had found that her mana repleted faster since a half of it went to her shields that protected her hidden and small but slightly noticeable bump. She had taken Solas’ notes a few months back, on his healing magics that he was such a master at. It had helped her a bit to enhance her shields but it unfortunately drained her. Dorian even shielded her with his own shields leaving himself vulnerable to their enemies. Their fighting strategy had changed, all of them staying near her to protect the life she was carrying.

           

            So it is with this in mind that Abelas is waiting for her at the Eluvian to go meet Solas. “Why don’t you tell him you are pregnant, Your Worship?” Abelas asks again. He has been urging her to tell the Dread Wolf everything but each time she answers the same.

 

            “I can’t. He doesn’t need to add this to why he hates himself when he accomplishes his goals. If he knows and kills us all, he will be destroyed.” Nyxlyn explains for the thousandth time. “Now lets go.”

 

            They step through the Eluvian and she instantly transported to the crossroads where they had their one moment of passion. He watched when, she knew, she came through. He saw the brief tinge of pink flooding her face as she observed their meeting place. Her emotions flickered to longing before she shook her head to regain her composure.

 

            “Interesting place to meet, Solas.” She said, a smile of amusement gracing her pink lips and a mischievous look in her eyes. “Tell me, why did you choose this place?”

 

            “I confess I wanted to see your reaction.” His answering grin shows the lust and mischief that mirrors her own expression. “You did not disappoint.”

 

            They regarded each other then. Each looking at the other, eyes trailing down each others’ body in appreciation. His only complaint was that she was completely hidden underneath her armored robes. They were black with black velvety designs flowing up the corset of her torso. His eyes rested on her breasts noticing that they looked bigger than they were the last time she was here with him. It seemed she had gained weight since then. It made his mouth water and sent images of him enjoying her alabaster globes with her new figure. Blood began rushing to his groin at the thought. This time he shook his head to get the images out. Maybe the Crossroads weren’t the best place to meet after all.

 

            She was grinning in satisfaction at the lust within his gaze as it traveled down her body. The primal look in his eyes made her warm and she wished she could give in and let him take her. Nyxlyn closes her eyes for a moment to center herself and get back to the reason for this meeting.

 

            “I need your help, _Vhenan_.” She says, watching his expression change from lust to surprise.

 

            “With what?” He asks curiously, his eyes searching her face.

 

            “There is an Elvhen ruin deep in Frostbacks that has one of the artifacts I need. It is overflowing with the undead and something else ancient and powerful. I can’t fight it with just me and my companions or my troops.” She explains.

 

            “Why do you need these artifacts, _Vhenan_?” He asks gently, hoping that she would finally tell him. In the recent months she had taken all of the ones in the Hinterlands, the Storm Coast, Crestwood, the Exalted Plains, and the Fallow Mire. His spies had reported that after she left they found that all of the magic had been drained from it. How and why she took the magic he knew not, and he wanted to know desperately. Part of him still believed she was going to stop him with it but she hadn’t done anything to him except that one time they crossed paths a few months ago. Even then she hadn’t used her troops to harm any of his or himself. She had only used them as a way to distract him so she could collect the artifact.

 

            “As I told you before. My reasons are my own and that I can’t reveal them to you, yet. Have patience Solas.” She answered vaguely, and then continued. “This journey will be beneficial to us both since one of the foci you are searching for is located within the ruin.”

 

            The mention of the orb got his attention instantly. He hadn’t even known that the Frostbacks had Elvhen ruins. How she knew baffled him. “How do you know this?” He asks.

 

            Nyxlyn debated a moment on what to tell him before settling on a half-truth. “The Well of Sorrows has revealed many things to me. Ever since I drank from it I find I have been giving all sorts of gifts. I can sense where the artifacts are. We went a few weeks ago to the ruin but we couldn’t get inside or we would die trying. So we set up camp not to far from it to scout out paths in to avoid the undead. While I was there I could sense the presence of the foci.”

 

            At her revelation, he found himself surprised again at her. Ever since he had met her she continued to baffle him. She was unlike any of the people in this world. She seemed to have wisdom beyond this world that not even he himself had. And her natural ability to soak up and learn all the power that was thrown at her made him admire her more. Now was no exception. He didn’t know how she could sense the foci when only an Evanuris could. “How did you sense it. Only an Evanuris can sense them."

 

            A flicker of unease crossed her face before it resettled back to her mask. Again she was debating how much to tell him and this was the half-truth she replied with. “I believe it has to deal in part with the residual magic left from the Anchor and the adding of the Well’s power. I can here the Ancient Magics whisper to me from time to time from the voices of the Well.”

 

           

             He deliberated the information a moment before deciding to go without her to the ruin. Knowing him she added in the key information that would change his mind.

 

“We need each other in this mission. The foci you want, you wont be able to access without me and I can’t get to the artifact without you and your excessive knowledge of healing and shield magics.” Nyxlyn told him. “Only I have the key into the orb. You wont be able to unlock it without me Dread Wolf.”

 

“How so.” He challenged.

 

“I have the key because of the Well. Had you drank it when I asked you, you would know everything I do.”

 

“If I recall you were bound to Mythal from drinking it. I took her power as well as the rights to her servants, which includes you.” He threatened.

 

Nyxlyn flinched, hurt that he would even say that to her. That he would even think about using the brand against her, told her that he was loosing his sense of right and wrong. He hated that the elves were slaves when she first met him. Now he threatened her with the very thing that he had fought so hard to set free. Anger flashed through her next and revealed something she shouldn’t.

 

“You don’t have her brand at your disposal. You will never have it, because I do. Have you not noticed that slowly all the elves across the worlds are getting a new Vallaslin on their faces, replacing the marks of the other Gods! All sapphire branches just beneath their eyes?” Her tone got dark and for a moment Solas thought he saw her eyes flash like his did, like the eyes of the Evanuris did. He dismissed that quickly thinking it was just his imagination. Her eyes were back to the sapphire color he so loved. It took a moment to process what she had just revealed to him but it only confused him more.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She ignored him and went to stand on the cliff to look out at the scenery of what his world used to be.

 

“Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you had stayed?” She asks, evading his question. He lets the matter drop since she clearly wasn’t going to reveal anymore. He can see she hadn’t met to tell him whatever it was she just did.

 

“Sometimes,” he too comes to observe the scenery. Solas’ gaze returns to her taking in her breathtaking features. He found himself comparing her to the woman he had met. Her hair was completely different from what she had worn then. At the time it had been just barely to her shoulders but now it was all the way down to her exquisite derriere. He wanted to run his hands through it, grip it while kissing her, or in other exciting activities. “I dream of us living at Skyhold you big with my child.

 

Her face returned to his a look of shock on it as well as uncertainty and longing. This was something she wanted to, more than anything. “Maybe we’ll have that one day even if for a moment.” She said hopelessly. She looked as if she wanted to say more but thought better of it and closed her eyes. A tear escaped and trailed down her cheeks. “Will you please come with me on this mission, for me. I will get you the orb and I will get my artifact. Let us do this for each other as a gift.”

 

“Yes, _Ma Vhenan_.” He answered tenderly without hesitation. He wanted to spend time with her, all that she would give him.


	2. Night at Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups spends the night at Skyhold before they start their journey to the ruin in the Frostbacks.

After his ascent to her mission she nodded to Abelas, who had stood and observed the exchange of the heartbreak each one of them kept hidden within them. His own heart lurched looking at both of them. They clearly loved each other and because of the Dread Wolf’s stubbornness to keep going down the path he was he would never have what he desperately wanted. Her.

 

He shook his head to himself as he opened the portal to Skyhold for both of them to step through. She didn’t need him to open it since she could on her own thanks to her new immortality but she needed to keep that a secret from Solas.

 

Nyxlyn glanced at him, as she passed through the Eluvian, her eyes in agreement with his assessment of the entire affair. All of this could be avoided if the Dread Wolf would let her in.

 

Solas saw the glance but ignored it not wanting to know what they were to each other. Clearly he was not just his Agent, but hers as well. Well at least he knew how she knew his movements now he thought with a hard smile.

 

When they walked through they were transported to Skyhold’s garden. The Eluvian had been moved outside under the chapel. The garden was wild and still unkempt. It looked a lot like the forest of the Emerald Graves now and Solas briefly wondered if she had done this on purpose to make it seem that way. He remembered she had loved the look of the forest.

 

They walked side by side in silence as they made their way to the Great Hall to where Bull, Varric, and Dorian waited patiently. They looked up when they entered and stared at Nyxlyn with concern. They kept glancing at her stomach before averting their eyes to him.

 

“Are you alright Nyxlyn?” The magister asked as he walked up to them, eyeing Solas with suspicion and looking at the Inquisitor protectively. He wanted to ask what that was about but kept it to himself.

 

“I’m fine, Dorian.” She smiles fondly at him before glancing at him briefly, her eyes unreadable. “Solas has agreed to help us with this mission in exchange for the foci of _Falon’Din_.”

 

Solas’ eyes go wide at her revelation of whose orb it is. He thought that orb was somewhere in the Western Approach. His research hinted at it. He sighs with frustration. Explains why he couldn’t find it, he grumbles to himself.

 

“Are all the provisions packed and ready?” Nyxlyn asks, sitting down at the table as the attendants bring them food.

 

“They are nearly finished, Boss.” Bull answers her. “They will be ready in the morning.”

 

Solas sat beside her in their usual place. Silence descended and he looked up to see everyone staring at Nyxlyn who was stuffing food in her face like she hadn’t eaten in days. He stared at her appalled at how much food was on her plate.

 

“You can all stop staring at me. I do eat you know.” She remarked sarcastically, pausing only to take a sip of her tea. She looked up and smiled with amusement as she saw his look of disgust at her drinking the tea. “I wonder if our child would inherit your distaste for tea.” She wondered aloud. Everyone’s eyes bugged out of their head at this comment. He thought she was talking about their fantasy child and imagined the distaste on a face similar to Nyxlyn’s. He found himself smiling tenderly at the thought.

 

“I thought he didn’t know.” Varric whispered to her. Nyxlyn’s head turned to him eyes glazed with fear. “Or not.”

 

She hadn’t meant to say that aloud but was glad that Solas didn’t catch the look between her and Varric. He was smiling lost in his own fantasy of it. She smiled at him sadly before returning to her food. She ate three servings before she was full.

 

She sat there talking to everyone about anything and everything. Dorian was currently telling her of his and Bull’s recent elopement. Nyxlyn smiled warmly causing the air from Solas’ lungs to exhale in a sudden rush at the breathtaking glow that emanated from within her. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. It was late when they all decided it was time for bed. Nyxlyn stood up but wobbled as if her balance was shifted. Solas looked at with concern but was interrupted by Dorian and the moment was gone.

 

“Well I know where I am sleeping. Goodnight.” The stylish magister said as he stood up. He hugged Nyxlyn and then with Bull walked out to the garden that led to his old rooms. Varric followed shortly after them five minutes later leaving Solas and Nyxlyn alone.

 

“Well I will just---I will see you in the morning I suppose.” She stammered and then started off to the door that led to her quarters. Solas fade stepped behind of her before she could open the door.

 

Nyxlyn turned and looked up into his eyes, uncertainty evident on her face. He stepped forward and reached out with his hand. Her heart thundered in her chest at the sudden contact but her eyes never left his. He brought his head down slowly and gripped the back of her head before lightly brushing his lips against hers. Nyxlyn melted, unable to resist his kiss. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. His tongue explored her bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth. She opened and met him with her own. He groaned and backed her against the door to her quarters, pressing his body against her. She could feel his erection against her slight bump and pushed him back afraid he would discover her secret. With a dreamy sigh she placed a tender kiss on his cheek and whispered, “Goodnight Solas.” Before she entered the corridor to her rooms. She didn’t stop until she was all the way up the stairs and closing the door to her room before she leaned against the door of her chambers, heart pounding, and her body singing with need. For the first time since becoming pregnant she wished she wasn’t so she could let him into her body tonight.

 

She got up and walked to bed with a mischievous smirk. She couldn’t touch him in this world but she could in the Fade. Nyxlyn stripped down to her under armor shift and got into bed. Within minutes she was asleep.


	3. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn and Solas engage in some Fade Lovin.

In the Fade, Nyxlyn changed her appearance to a silk nightshift with nothing-on underneath. It clinged to all of her curves she had before getting pregnant. Her hair is long and straight down her back. She changes the scene to look like her rooms in Skyhold and lowers her wards and waits out on the balcony the brisk air peaking her nipples.

 

It doesn’t take long before she hears him on the stairs coming up into her room. He searches for her before his eyes land on her outside. They widen at her appearance before glowing with appreciation.

 

“You look a little cold, Vhenan.” His voice is low, seductive. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her tenderly before pulling away for a second. “Why don’t you let me warm you up.” She squeals in surprise as he picks her up. He brings her inside, walking to the bed and lays her down gently. His eyes drink her in and darken as the scent of their lust permeates the air around them. “ _Isalan dera na aron tuelan.”_

 

Nyxlyn gasps in need at his words. Her heart pounding as she looks up at him, sapphire eyes glazed with arousal. “Please.” It’s the only word she says, the only one he needs. He doesn’t hesitate and pulls his sweater over his head his wolf jawbone dangling down his abed stomach. Her insides clench at the sight eliciting a moan of approval from her throat.

 

Solas lays down beside her his ocean blue eyes looking into hers. He cups the side of her face gently and kisses her deeply. Their passion floods their senses and soon his hand is wandering down to her neck and sternum to her peach sized breasts. She decided to keep what the current size of her breasts actually were and was rewarded with a groan of need coming out of Solas.

 

“Your peaches having been driving me crazy since we met in the Crossroads. Torturing me with images of what I want to do to them.” He tells her as he kisses down her neck in the same trail his hand went. He reaches her silk nightshift and stops for a moment, his breath on her skin as he pulls it down with his hands, making her breasts pop out to his view. He then continues his trail of kisses until her left nipple was at his lips. He breathes on it making her shiver in anticipation for his tongue. Her chest his rising and falling fast with her heavy breathing. Solas looks up at her his eyes predatory as he holds her gaze. He licks her nipple once and is rewarded with a hiss and moan, her eyes still on his watching him as he closes his mouth over it finally. His other hand is massaging and teasing her other nipple causing them both to harden more at his attentions.

 

She whimpers in need, and can feel the moisture already flowing in her groin waiting for him to claim it. Solas stops laving his attention on her breasts and comes back up to kiss her again his tongue demanding and hers desperate for their joining. He pulls back and lifts her up to pull off her shift completely. When it is off he growls at the sight of her fully naked to his gaze.

 

His eyes darken further with lust but before he can pounce on her she is sitting up and touching him on his chest. Her lips pepper him with kisses all over but stops to lick at his own nipples. He groans in satisfaction at the feeling but stops her and pushes her back down. He gets up and pulls down his breeches setting himself free and then coming back down beside to kiss her again, letting her feel his erection throbbing at her hip before he again kisses trails down her skin. This time he continues going down but leaving his hands to play with her nipples. His lips reach her belly button and he circles it with his tongue before continuing on down to her mound. Her mound is mostly bare except for the little strip of hair in the middle leaving a teasing trail down to her where her clit awaited. He licked it the same way he had with her left nipple. She groaned in need and spread her legs for him to have better access. He inhales her honeyed scent before giving her slit a tentative lick.

 

He moans at finding her already wet before he brings his hands down on her hips to hold her and attacks her in unrelenting licks to her core. “Oh Dread Wolf take me!” She cried out. He stops for a moment a amused and a devilish grin on his face.

 

“Oh but I shall and with great relish too.” He replies and then continues on with his torture. She can feel herself building and building to that powerful release but as she is about do so he backs off. His gazes at her with torturous intent. He begins his assault once more, building her up again only to stop before she falls. She whimpers at him , her eyes pleading.

 

“Please.” She begs. He attacks again viciously, he moves a hand from her hip and places his index finger at her entrance while moving his mouth back to her clit. He pushes his finger in just as he sucks her clit into his mouth. She screams with pleasure as her orgasm hits. He is pumping his finger in and out of her, her walls clenching around him with the release of her orgasm. He adds his middle finger in with his other one and proceeds to finger her. Her juices are flowing all over his hand and his cock throbs with impatience. She is beyond ready for him. He pulls his fingers out of her and releases her clit from his mouth. He sticks his finger his mouth as he rises up over her. A dirty grin flickers on his face as he enjoys her juices on his tongue.

 

Nyxlyn grins mischievously at him for a moment before she takes him by surprise and she rolls over making him fall on the bed. “It is my turn, you dirty clever wolf.” She growls at him as she kisses her way down his chest. Again she teases his nipples with her tongue before continuing on down his stomach. She follows his light happy trail down to his engorged shaft. She takes him in her hand making him gasp. She grins with satisfaction at his reaction to her touch. Still grinning she lowers his mouth and licks the underside of his cock’s tip before taking the full head into her mouth. He groans urgently as she works her mouth up and down slowly. She relishes the feeling of making him feel this way and begins to suck as she continues to bob her head up and down. His hips start jerking trying to get more of her mouth around him until he is almost down her throat. He feels the rising in his balls as they get ready to spill his seed. She stops and pulls her mouth off him sensing that he is about to come. He sputters curses at her in his language before he flips her over with such force he was afraid he had hurt her at first.

 

Nyxlyn laughs in carnal delight at the fall and stops when he is suddenly on top of her his cock at her entrance. His eyes are piercing with possessive intent. “You are mine.” He demands but kisses her tenderly. The kiss changes as it becomes more insistent and needy between them both. Nyxlyn pulls back for breath and smiles lovingly up at him.

 

“Always. I have always been yours, my Fen’Harel.” She touches his face tenderly, the love showing in her eyes. Honored beyond words he kisses her again and enters her at the same time. He catches her cries on his tongue as they finally join together. He waits a few seconds for her to accommodate his intrusion before slowly thrusting in and out tenderly. The sensation is mind-blowing and all he wants do is stay inside her forever. Her silken sheath clenches him tightly as he begins to set a rhythm. He feels her breath on his neck and her legs wrapped around his lower back. He feels her love vibrating through her with every thrust of his hips.

 

He feels her silken walls start to shiver as her impending orgasm threatens to hit. It teases him on and off as she tries to hold off not wanting to let go. “ _Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sule enan’ma”_ He whispers in her ear with a breath silkiness to his voice that is her undoing. She cries out throwing her arms around him clenching him to her as she falls off the edge. Her muscles of her walls tighten around him hard and he thrusts one last time to sheath himself deep inside her as he fills her with his seed. On and on it comes overflowing her to the brim and making her fall again with him.

 

It takes several minutes for both of them to regain brain function and feeling in there limbs. They were still clenching each other both enjoying the closeness. After a minute though he pulls out of her embrace and out of her and lays by her side. He pulls her against him and she lays her head on his chest in bliss.

 

“When you pulled out of my embrace in the Great Hall I thought you were telling me no.” He finally says.

 

“I was.” She replies looking up at him. He doesn’t know this is the Fade. How funny, she muses to herself. An idea pops in her head and she grins smugly to herself. “But here I could give into you.”

 

“Here. What do you mean?” He echoes her response of their first kiss.

 

“Well where do you think we are?” She laughs at him and raises herself up to look at him, eyes twinkling in mischief.

 

He deliberates a moment before he laughs. “This isn’t real.”

 

“That’s a matter of debate…probably best discussed after you wake up.” She said and pushed him out.

 

            Nyxlyn wakes up, a satisfied and deviously amused grin on her face. She quickly gets up and dresses making sure her belly was hidden, and then waits for him.

 

 

           

 

 

Solas wakes up on his couch in the rotunda, suddenly having been pushed out of her their dreams. For a moment he ponders how she learned to do that, but puts it aside and laughs out in surprised delight. He gets up and quickly make his way up to her quarters.

 

She hears her door open and sees his head appear from below. He enters the room his eyes searching for and lands on where she is leaning against the wall on the far side of her room near the wardrobe, a smug smile on her beautiful face.

 

He grins at her in return, his amusement evident. “It seems I have been a bad influence on you when it comes to Fade dreams.” He remarks.

 

Nyxlyn laughs as he stands in front of her. “I learned from the best but I believe I have surpassed my master in that regard.” She teases.

 

“How did you learn to master the Fade.” He asks, all serious but still lighthearted, curious.

 

“I have spent much of my time there over the last few months. It started out with trying to get rid of the nightmares and practiced a lot during my time away from the world now that I had time to spare.” Nyxlyn answers honestly. “I learned other things regarding Fade magic and have actually made new Fade magic too.”

 

“Wait, you created Fade magic?” His appetite was whetted now. She knew it would since this had always been a subject of interest for him and her.

 

“Indeed I did.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Nyxlyn regarded him intently. She so wanted to tell him everything. She chose her answer in the form of a question to test him. “What would you do if I said I had found another way to tear down the veil without any bloodshed to nay of us?”

 

“What does that have to do with creating new magic in the Fade?” His face retreated behind his mask. His eyes hardened and narrowed in suspicion.

 

“Nothing Solas.” She lied with a sigh and pushed away from the wall. She walked around him and with shoulders slumped in depression she walked out of her room, leaving him reeling from her question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isalan dera na aron tuelan-I will touch you like a god/goddess.
> 
> Nuvenan rosa’da’din in ma sure enan’ma-I want to cum inside of you until I spill out of you.


	4. Friend of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyxlyn, Solas accompanied by Dorian and Iron Bull make their journey into the temple for the orb and the artifacts expecting to fight their way through a huge amount of undead. But things have a different outcome altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beyond hard to complete. I did not expect the outcome that did come out of this chapter. I was originally going to have them fight all them undead and have Dragon protecting the foci. I like my outcome better though.

The journey to the Frostbacks was slow since a snowstorm hit as they made there way to her camp. They were forced to take shelter in a cave until it passed. It was an uncomfortable night for to say the least. She had to keep her heavy robes on to keep herself hidden from him.

 

Nyxlyn chose a spot for her bedroll at the back of the cave away from him and the warmth of the fire. He watched her as she slept. She was shivering from the cold and he couldn’t understand why they didn’t just lay together for warmth. Bull and Dorian were. She had elected to bring them with her since they were the strongest in her group. Varric however was called away on other business just before they were leaving and so wasn’t with them. Not able to stand her shivering he removed his fur cloak and draped it over her and settled a kiss on her temple tenderly. She sighed in her sleep feeling him near her.

 

Solas smiles as he watches her sleep. She was peaceful, and for a moment he envied her. She was free to be who she was; strong, independent, and generous to all she met. Her spirit was rare and he cherished this moment as he took it with him to sleep.

 

The next morning the storm had dwindled down and they were able to continue on their way. Dorian was there helping her onto her horse, a look of concern on his face as she winced at something.

 

“Are you well, Inquisitor?” Solas asked, unable to hide his own concern.

“I am well, just stiff from sleeping on the ground last night.” She lied, a false smile on her lips. “Lets get moving. We are almost there.” She clucked her tongue and rode past them all, clearly done with the conversation.

 

“Most stubborn woman I have ever met.” Dorian remarks in frustration, as he mounts his horse. He rushes to catch up to her still muttering under his breath.

 

Solas stared after them in confusion. Clearly there was something wrong with her that she wasn’t keen on sharing with him. It was clear her companions wanted to speak out about it but kept their thoughts to themselves in respect to her. He missed being apart of that. The closeness of a group all accommodating each other’s needs. It hurt being on the outside of it, more than he realized.

 

With a sigh, Solas sets after them and catches up just as they reach the ancient temple. Automatically he could sense the overwhelming danger that lurked within. There was something else within those ruins. It was trapped there to guard the orb.

 

“We got our work cut out for us, Boss.” Bull says, staring at her. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Bull dismounts and arms himself with a huge two-handed ax made from the bones of a dragon. Dorian is at her side helping her to dismount. She winces again and then shares a smile with Dorian that he returns with awe.

 

“A sprightly little one isn’t it,” Solas hears him whisper. Nyxlyn shushes him as she see Solas listening.

 

Nyxlyn walks to the edge to observe the valley below. The entrance was hidden in a cove of steep cliffs. The was one very narrow path going down, but still treacherous. She was going to have to be super careful as they climbed down and back up again. One misstep could make her fall and kill her child. She felt her heart pounding in her ears as images of her falling, bombarded her mind. Her breathing heavy as fear shivered up her spine. Why wasn’t there a levitation spell to help her get down safely? She thought grumpily.

 

Dorian was by her side in an instant taking her hands in his. If Dorian wasn’t gay Solas would assume that there was something going on between the two. It was clear they were best friends and he knew her more than anyone else did.

 

“Not to keen on heights, are we?” He jokes to her lightly. It was halfhearted, not full of the usual sarcasm that Dorian joked with.

 

“Not really.” Nyxlyn admitted, her ears and cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Solas shook his head in confusion. It didn’t make sense that she was afraid of heights. She was always climbing trees on their journeys in the past and had even climbed higher mountains then this, jumping off of some of them.

 

“Would you like Bull to carry you down?” Dorian asks.

 

“No, just stay in front of me and I’ll step where you step. I should be the last one down, though.” Nyxlyn replies, heart still pounding. “Whoever wants to lead the way please begin. I would like to get this over with.”

 

Solas looked at her for a moment, concern marring his beautiful face. He could sense her fear and it puzzled him. Clearly none of them were going to elaborate as to why the sudden fear, so he turned and started leading them down as safely as possible. It took an hour in all to get down to the temple, and as soon as they were down Nyxlyn took a moment to collect her self. She patted her stomach and caught her breath. She leaned up against the rock and took deep breaths to steady her fear. As soon as the panic subsided she straightened and continued on as if nothing happened.

 

Nyxlyn pulled out her staff and started putting wards around her self before walking down the steps leading into the temple. The Dorian followed her as he put up his own wards around himself and another around her while Bull flanked her on her left ready to attack at a moments notice. Solas observed this as he brought up the rear. Their fighting strategy was different than in the Inquisition, instead of the more spaced out style it was, it was now all centered on her. It was all about protecting her.

 

Solas shrugged and brought up his own wards and encased the entire group in them. There was a lot of undead hidden behind the locked temple door and it was only them four. “We are as protected as we are going to get so lets please proceed into the temple.”

 

Nyxlyn raised her hand, palm glowing with a yellow light. It was like the anchor’s magic but so much different than the Fade magic she once wielded. She brushed her palm against the door in a caress unsealing it. The door locks rumbled as it absorbed her magic and in an instant the temple was open.

 

The ruins were dark and eerily silent. It didn’t bode well and Nyxlyn’s stomach clenched with dread as they wandered in warily. It was pitch black and it was impossible for Dorian and Bull to stay in front of her without any form of light. Even Nyxlyn and Solas could barely see, only shadows of pillars they passed by. Sighing with annoyance, Nyxlyn closes her eyes and concentrates on drawing a sliver of from the Fade. Her palm flickers and she opens her eyes a smile of pride flushing over her face. She makes it brighter and throws it up above there heads to float over them and light their way. The light aluminates the huge room instantly, but her uneasiness becomes worse at the look at the ancient Elvhen murals that decorated the pillars. Decorated much like the ones in the Rotunda. She looked at Solas, eyes filled with questions but didn’t bother asking instead she continued walking until she came to a corridor with a set of stairs leading down.

 

Not waiting for anyone else Nyxlyn started down the stairs Dorian and Bull following closely behind her. The light above them still shined bright lighting their way down into the ruin. The murals continued all the way down, telling a story of how the Dread Wolf banished the Evanuris. She gasped as she realized that this was Falon’Din’ story after the banishment. And suddenly she understood what this temple was and why it was overflowing with the undead. Tears sprang to her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. This is the place where the souls that died would pass over to wherever it was they went to next with the help of none other than Falon’Din. Without him they couldn’t crossover and these were the servants of Falon’Din, trapped down here.

 

The murals were the story of who was behind the murder of Mythal and who wasn’t. She knew in an instant the Falon’Din and his Elvhen slaves were innocent of everything.

 

“What did you do, Solas?” She whispered so softly they could barely hear her.

 

“This is why I have to make things right, _Vhenan_.” His voice is full of grief, guilt, and horror at what his actions had done.

 

They finally reached the end of the stairs and soon they were again through another corridor that lead to a series of rooms. The rooms of the servants. “This wasn’t a city, but a palace. It is where Falon’Din resided with his slaves. Here he guided the dead to the afterlife.” He explains, as they walk past the rooms.

 

Nyxlyn walked quickly past the rooms not wanting to linger. She didn’t know where the undead were and she was afraid of the reason they didn’t attack.

 

“ _Don’t be afraid_ _Lin’Asa. You have nothing to fear from me.”_ A voice whispered in her head. Nyxlyn looked up at Solas wondering if he had heard it too. He didn’t, he was still rambling on about the history of the temple. Her heart pounded in her ears, she couldn’t hear anything but that.

 

 _“Who are you?”_ Nyxlyn thought back to the being.

 

 _“You are in my kingdom, are you not?”_ It asked with a laugh. Its voice was deep and musical. It was not threatening and had a hint of humor that reminded her of Dorian.

 

Nyxlyn gasps as in shock. She knows whom the voice belongs to. How is he awake? Wasn’t he banished with the others?

 

 _“You can’t just banish Death, Onna’Azaila. Despite what Fen’Harel believes you can’t banish the Gods that deal with the responsibilities protecting Life and Death.”_ The voice explains. “ _Without us the world will die and nothing will remain.”_

“Are you alright?” Solas asked, startling her. Nyxlyn looked up to see all of them staring at her in concern. They had heard her gasp.

 

_“Come to me. We have much to discuss, you and I. One of them being that Fen’Harel must not take all of my power.”_

Nyxlyn nodded her head at Solas not trusting her voice. She felt a strange pull and walked towards until she found another set of stairs leading farther down.

 

“How deep is this ruin?” Bull asked, his voice grumpy at having to go farther underground.

 

Nyxlyn walked down as fast she could, driven by the force that was pulling her down. It was like her body was being controlled for a moment and she could say that she absolutely didn’t like it. She stopped at another door like the one opened to get in. Again she caressed the stone with her life magic, unlocking it. She stepped through and gasped at the sight. The room was gold and onyx black, to the left of her was a river. The river was strange; it was not blue like the ones on the surface. It reminded her of the strange Fade place she visited when she had drunk from the well. The blood drained from her face as she realized that this was the River of Souls.

 

“This is where the souls are supposed go when they crossover, isn’t it?” Nyxlyn asked, not needing an answer. She already knew since the Friend of Death himself was whispering in her head.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What happens if you fall in there?” Dorian asks his eyes wide.

 

“I don’t think you want to find out.” She replied. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. This place hurt since she could feel the suffering of those trapped within the ruin. The undead wanted to crossover but couldn’t because Falon’Din wasn’t capable of using his power. He was still banished, which meant his power had been stripped from him.

 

Nyxlyn followed the whispers only she could hear until she stood right beside the foci. She stared at it warily. “ _What do you want me to do?”_

_“You are going to split the power between you the two of you. I want you to set the souls of my servants that are trapped here free. When I was banished they were encased down here with me when the Veil split. They lived for a while but all perished from starvation and lack of light. Their souls couldn’t crossover though. As Onna’Azaila you can help them if you absorb some of my power, to help give the dead peace.”_

_“How am I gonna convince Fen’Harel to share? He doesn’t even know about my history or what I am currently. He can’t see it.”_ Nyxlyn thought. This was the weirdest way to communicate with anyone and she wish it would desist.

 

The voice laughs at her thoughts before answering, “ _I can only desist after you set us all free. As for your fen, he will do so because he is about to get a surprise of his own when only you can open the foci.”_

Nyxlyn sighed in consternation. This was sure to make Solas angry. He would yell at her with accusations again. Picking up the orb she turned to him and looked at him, her anxiety written clear on her face. Why me? She thought and then said. “Falon’Din is awake.”

 

Solas’ head turned sharply to her his gaze piercing. “What do you mean? I banished them all.”

 

“He is still banished but he is awake and trapped. When you split the worlds you not only trapped him but his slaves too. They died in this tomb and their souls can’t cross over. Falon’Din is asking that we both take the power. He wants me to ease their suffering.” She explained, her expression blank. He flinched; guilt and shame illuminated his face as she told him. Then anger at realizing what she was saying about using the orb.

 

“No. I will not have you change because of me. This will change you, the powers always do.”

 

“You have no choice in the matter, Fen’Harel.” A voice came out of Nyxlyn, a voice not her own. They all stared at Nyxlyn in horror. She was possessed in Dorian and Bull’s mind, but Solas new that Death was speaking through her. “I will not give it all to you. She will take the duties of death upon her until such time as I return.”

 

“Let her go!” Solas shouted, fury pulsating off him. “She is not to be included in this!”

 

“She is already involved! More than even you know! She is the only one who can open this foci. Either she absorbs it all or you share it together, Fen’Harel. Make your choice.” Death shouts from her, making her eyes flash.

 

“Fine. We will share it.”

 

Nyxlyn’s shakes her head as she is drawn back into herself. She had watched helplessly at the exchange. It was strange having somebody else using her body as a way to communicate. She shivered; disturbed at the creepy feeling it sprouted within her. It was like she had been violated on a more personal level.

 

“ _Fenedhis,_ Why do none of you have respect for ones personal privacy?” She cursed angrily. She glared at Solas as she brought up the orb in between them.

 

“Right? Is anyone else worried that you both are essentially absorbing death into you?” Dorian asked sarcastically.

 

They ignored his comment and Nyxlyn, proceeded to unlock the orb. As one they both split the power and absorbed it into themselves. Solas’ eyes flashed with the strange green glow and her flashed completely black for a second. Her eyes were black as obsidian and it freaked not only her companions but Solas as well. His eyes grew wide in horror; there wasn’t even a hint of white in them. She closes them and beings the process of balancing it out with her life magic.

 

He gasps a second later when her eyes flip open. Light and dark magic swirled in them, and he wondered how she was able to contain such magic within her. He reaches out to her to bring her back to them but is blasted back by her Mindblast.

 

“DON’T!” She shouts in warning. “I am not in control yet! If you touch me I may accidently kill you.”

 

It takes several minutes for both magics to settle. They warred within her and it was fairly uncomfortable, them being the yin and yang of each other. It was making her child do all sorts of crazy kicks inside her. For a moment she was scared the power would harm the life she cherished within her. “ _I promise no harm will come to your child, Dalen.”_ Falon’Din’ voice assured her. “ _Focus, you just need to find a way for it to blend a little. This will allow you to end people’s suffering and help reincarnate them for a better life, Lin’Asa.”_

 

She takes a deep breath as her eyes clear. She listens to his advice and finds a place of peace for both within. She looks at Solas to see if he felt any different. She didn’t other than the fact that she now could hear and feel when a soul was about to enter the underworld.

 

A gasp sounded from Dorian and she turned around fast. The undead were all walking toward them. Dorian, Bull, and Solas readied to attack, but Nyxlyn touched Solas’ shoulder gently. “They aren’t here to hurt us. They are here to crossover. It is time for me to set them free.” She whispers softly. She steps around Solas and walks up to them. At first nothing happens and she is momentarily scared that she would fail.

_“You have to open the Fade to them, Dalen. Spread out your arms and speak_ _An'eth'ara.”_

She did as he said and spread out her arms. Her companions looked at her as if she was crazy. She ignored them and focused on her task, She lifted felt a an opening within her and pushed until it was ready. “ _An'eth'ara, may you find peace.”_

The undead walked into her, through her, making her shiver. It wasn’t quite unpleasant but she didn’t like it either. She felt like she was naked, her vulnerabilities laid bare to the souls she helped. It didn’t last long however. In one minute they were all gone, off to find a new world of life.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nobody said anything as they left the temple other than that the place would remained locked so no one could get inside. Only those chosen would be allowed.

 

Solas was still angry Falon’Din for making her take half of the power. He didn’t know if she would survive it. How she even survived his magic was astounding. It was a mystery that was left unanswered. He observed her as they walked back up the stairs and out of the temple. She was tired he noted and he could tell she was emotional from helping those that were trapped. But mostly she seemed resigned. Her magic had definitely grown and changed over the last two and a half years. He didn’t even recognize any spells she did anymore.

 

They were at the second set of steps now. She could feel him watching her. She didn’t know what was going to happen once they reached the surface and part of her was afraid he would turn on her to take the power. She kept her face cold and expressionless, only showing the exhaustion. She couldn’t wait to get out of the temple, her patience gone. She sped up when she saw the first sign of light.

 

They all shielded their eyes as they stepped out into the bright world. The sun was shining causing the snow to shine an extra glow into their eyes. It took a minute or so for each of their eyes to adjust.

 

Nyxlyn’s stomachs dropped again as she remembered she had to climb back up the treacherous mountain. Stress pinched at the space between her eyes as she groaned in protest.

 

“After all these years why couldn’t someone come up with a transportation spell so that we can avoid climbing mountains like this. As if in agreement the baby kicked her in her left ribs. She grimaced and sucked in a sharp breath.

 

“Maybe that’s what we should create next, my friend.” Dorian laughed, eyes filled with amusement at her comment. “After you, if you fall you have three of us to catch you.” He encouraged

 

Taking a deep breath and putting all her wards around her, Nyxlyn carefully began climbing back up the mountain to their camp. It took about an hour before they finally reached the top. The minute she was up she closed her eyes and just lay on the snow, exhausted and out of breath. It was getting harder to go on these missions the farther along she got. After today she would let her group handle getting her more of the ward artifacts. She never did search for the one she sensed down there but decided to leave it there. She didn’t need it with the power of another God in her.

 

A shadow leaned over her and she opened her eyes. Solas was staring down at her concern on his face.

 

“Are you alright, Vhenan?” He asks. “You used to be able to climb those no problem.”

 

“I’m fine just not as sprightly as I used to be. I have grown older.” She said with a smirk.

 

“You look exactly as you were two years ago though I do see you have more curves on you now.” He grins back at her.

 

“Yeah, and my body doesn’t move quite like it used to.”

 

“We could test that theory if you’d wish.” Solas’ eyes flashed with devilish intent and Nyxlyn gasped as she felt herself grow warm between her legs.

 

“I can’t Solas. Its too painful.” The smile leaves her face and longing crashes in. She gets up off the ground and pushes away from him. “You have a mission to complete. You can come to me the moment you are finished if I still live.”

 

She looks down at her feet, tears in her eyes, heart in her throat. Solas lifts her chin with his finger to meet his gaze. “Ir Abelas, Vhenan. I promise I will return to you if I earn that path.”

 

“Goodbye Solas. Until we meet again.” Nyxlyn lifts her self up on the tip of her toes and kisses him lightly on his mouth. “Don’t loose yourself, _Ara’Lath._ ”

 

She steps away from him and goes to her horse where Dorian and Bull are waiting giving them privacy. Dorian helps her onto her horse and then proceeds to mount his. Bull mounts his huge Red Hart, the only thing big enough to stand his weight and build. She looks at Solas one last time and then rides away, leaving him, Solas wishing he could just go with her.

 

“You could go,” a familiar voice says to his right. “She has a way. You are too stubborn. She has the world at her feet but she wants is a family. Growing cherished, happy.”

 

“I can’t go Cole. She will have to find a family somewhere else.” Solas sighs, Cole’s message usually makes sense but this one he could even pick up on. Shaking his head in confusion Solas mounts his own horse and rides off towards the Fallow Mire where his portal waited.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lin’Asa-sister blood. She is a many greats niece of his but he recognizes her as his sister.
> 
> Onna’Azaila-Keeper (protector) of Life, Life Giver. Her Goddess name.


End file.
